Dennis Loving
by Creeply
Summary: Dennis is all grown up and getting lucky with three special women in his life. Hard lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Read and Review next chapter up soon. Sooner if there are reviews**

Mavis Dracula was a widow and the owner of a large hotel for monsters and a vampire. She was also a mother of a very old young man. She had thought that she had found the love of her life when she had turned 118 but the years had gone by and soon he was old and dying and refused for her to turn him into a vampire, because he liked garlic too much.

Now she had buried him, had to explain to their very young son what death was and deal with the hotel...especially since her father had passed away as well. She had turned to working the hotel and working it well, they had a ton of money and plenty of lower people to actually do the work for her, so she mostly just slacked off and let it all go on autopilot. She did not care, besides her son, she did not care about a lot these days.

Made all the worse because he was getting to that age where he would want to leave the nest and start off on his own. She knew. She was just like that when she had been young. sHe did not blame him, but she would miss him, if only there was some way that she could keep a little bit of her son with her, if only there was a way that she could not have to worry about loosing everything.

She sighed in dissapointment as she walked through the hotel halls, it was the off season and Dracula's pals normally didn't come to check on her anymore, they left that to their wives Eunice and Wanda, the two twittering middle aged monster women had taken it upon themselves to pracitcally raise her and her now teenage son.

She did not understand why they would insist on coming over all the time. They should probably focus on their own lives. Mavis pushed herself off of her bed, no more moping, Eunice and Wanda were off somewhere doing who knows what...she should go for a fly around the caste, maybe she would run into her son and they could have a serious discussion about moving up and moving on and growing older.

With a twist the black clad vampire mom with an ass that would make many full grown men fall to their knees and shout MAMA! Turned into a petite bat before flying through her window and began to go for a flap. She liked the feeling of the moon lit sky and the wind in her fur. She continued to circle and circle the hotel, most of the windows were closed and dark with no one in them. She suddenly stopped and gazed into a window, it was brightly lit, which meant it was either Eunice's or Wanda's.

She flapped closer, she had seen movement in there...that was when her jaw dropped in absolute shock. There had been movement. Inside laying on the bed with her massive Frankenstein monster legs spread open and getting rapidly pounded was Eunice, Frankenstein's monsters wife, but it was who that was fucking her that made Mavis pause in word less amazement at the sight of the very firm ass cheeks plunging repeatedly into the dripping wet cunt of her Aunty Eunice...

It was none other then Dennis, Mavis's two hundred and twenty five year old son! He was hardly even panting, he looked smug and relaxed as he pumped his extra long extra large vampire cock in and out of Eunice's piping hot cunt hole. She was wiggling around and groaning loudly in pleasure. Her hips rolling upwards to meet his thrusts each and every time that he slammed himself down firmly into her, so firmly that Mavis worried that a few parts of her would go flying off...

"Do you like Auntie's cunt honey? Do you like it? Do you like how hot and wet and tight it is?" She shrilled upwards to him, Dennis might have been shorter then her but there was no doubt that the young vampire was in complete control over the situation and the amount of pleasure that the ancient monstrosity was receiving.

"Yeah this is great, did you get it upgraded or something?"  
"Of course! I use only the best parts for my man after all!" Eunice said happily as she continued to roll her large supermodel hips. Mavis felt her face turning a bright red as she perched as a bat on the windowsill and looked in at Dennis having sex, full on bareback sex, with this woman that used to change his diapers! and the two of them were loving it!

Mavis knew that she should burst in and yell at both of them, about how this was wrong and strange, about how Eunice was married and Dennis was too young! That he was still Mavis's Dennis!

She shook her head in shock wondering where the idea that he was 'hers' came from. She merely crept forward and tried to stay out of the light as she watched with wide fascinated eyes as he continued to screw Eunice. Who was always loud but now was on an entirely different level with how large her mouth was opening and the deep grunting groans issuing out of them.

Dennis in comparison seemed entirely composed, as if this was more of a task that while he was happy to do did not require a lot of effort from him. Unsurprising really as he was a vampire, and vampires were naturally stronger and had better staminia then a Frankenstein. Even one as large and formidable as Eunice.

Dennis continued to rut deep into her, his hands rolling up her sides until he yelped as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and dragged him down so that he was all the way inside of her, and he had to flop around a little bit more instead of entirely removing himself and shoving back in. He must have been using some sort of weird shapeshifting trick on his cock because she was yowling and howling in pleasure, it was so unbelievably loud that Mavis was suriprised that she had not been hearing it echo all through the hotel.

She watched as her son continued to plow the older monster without a care in the world. He gripped her ankles and carefully draped them over his shoulders to make sure that they did not accidentally pop off in his hands, they had been known to do that before. Eunice's extra long tongue seemed to be lolling out of her mouth and reaching everywhere to find him, licking at his face and his chest. Her ankles were crossed behind his head, she was an extra tall women so she practically dwarfed the young man plowing her like crazy.

Her large tits were swaying with every thrust that he gave to her, she noticed the red head staring at them in wide eyed hunger, she grinned and put her long manicured hands beneath them before pushing them invitingly towards the young man.  
"You want to play with them? You want to feel them? They're extra soft and tender!" Dennis of course could not resist an invitation like that and he dived right into her clevage, his hands playing with the long nipples twisting and twirling them like a couple of toys.

A few things that Eunice and Wanda had done when they arrived in greeting were starting to make sense to Mavis now...

The hotel was empty and Mavis was extremely excited to see the two women who had been more or less like mothers to her her entire life pull up in one of the many carraiges that they had for such an occassion.

"Aunt Eunice! Aunt Wanda!" Mavis shouted happily as she flew through the hotel doors and wrapped the two of them in a big eager hug.  
"Hello darling!" Eunice said with a wide grin that almost split her face in half as she embraced the smaller and younger MILF. While she was the oldest of the bunch Eunice had never had any children, her best friend Wanda in comparison had a small army of monsters at her disposale. And Mavis only had the one son. Who was strangely absent. Sure the hotel was empty except for them, but she still expected him to be polite and say hello to his 'aunt's'

"Dennis! Come see who arrived!" Mavis called to the hotel, within seconds a bat flew down from the rafters before transforming into her son, he was getting tall, taller then Mavis, and he took after his father but with a bit more muscle tone thanks to his vampiric strength kicking in. He had clear skin and a dazzling smile.

"Hello Aunt Eunice, Hello Aunt Wanda." He said with a grand bow before gathering up their luggage and turning to the stairs. "I will take your luggage to your rooms. You three catch up."

"What a little charmer!" Eunice practically shrilled loud enough for him to hear. Mavis might have been paranoid but it looked like Eunice was checking out his butt as he walked away. The three women sat down at some comfortable chairs and talked and talked nonstop. Especially about Dennis, it seemed like that was the only thing that the two 'aunts' wanted to discuss. Dennis and how he was doing and his love life and a thousand other things all related to the young man.

At first Mavis had brushed it off, but now as she saw her sons powerful ass clenched in concentration as he delved deeper and deeper into teh depths of the blue skinned amazon...she knew the real reason.

Mavis bit her lip as she felt a warmth flow through her, a maternal warmth, a jealous possessive warmth. She blinked in wonder as it seemed as if Dennis had been fucking for hours and hours.

Dennis was biting his lip, his head cradled between the large hips of the very vocal woman beneath him. She never seemed to grow silent, she was starting to grow tired, keeping up with a young man was a lot of work, then again she had an incredible sex drive. It was strange but Eunice had found that the older she got the more horny she became, while her husband grew weaker and weaker. It would probably take an army of young studs to satisfy her now...

Or in this case one very dedicated and very hung half vampire. And hung he was! Also his cock seemed to have a mind of its own, searching out her deepest depths, finding them and punishing them remorselessly with his hard needy pounding. She didn't know if he was a virgin or not and frankly did not care. All she cared about was getting fucked until she couldn't remember where the hell she was!

Eunice screamed and growled again and again as Dennis continued to fuck her, he gripped her large bouncy ass cheeks and began to massage them, his hands causing her to squirm and squeal with happiness. Mavis was perched on the window and glaring in. How dare that tramp!How dare that old skank! Dennis was her son! He should not be pounding Eunice! He should be...He should be...

It had been so long since Mavis had a dick inside of her that she groaned out loud just by watching Dennis fuck Eunice. He groaned and gasped.

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH! OH BABY YES!" Eunice shouted to the heavens as she brought her hips upwards against his thrusts creating more and more wet sticky stains on her sheets. She orgasmed and her entire body rippled as she pulled the boy closer and clenched as hard as she could on his massive monster cock!

Dennis groaned as he deposited his load into her pussy and slowly drew himself out of her slick inner walls. Her legs relaxed and she fell back on her back and groaned loudly.

"I can't feel my legs." She moaned.  
"Sorry." Dennis said as he reattached them for her and patted her on the stomach.  
"That was a lot of fun Aunt Eunice. You get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow." He turned and marched out, his cock still hard and him looking a little annoyed. After all he was a vampire, and he did not just stop getting horny. Eunice tossed him a big sloppy kiss with a lot of spit that he caught before closing the door behind him.

Mavis humphed before jumping off the ledge and flapping back to her room. She took a dildo and did not go to sleep for a long long time. Hate fucking the dildo while trying to think of a plan.

 **Read and review. Next thing up soon, sorry if this was a little on the short side**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter or story up soon, review, sorry if this is a little short or long**

Mavis cracked her back before making sure that her door was locked, she did not want anyone wandering in to find that she was gone. Gone off to spy on her little boy and see what exactly he was up to this time.

She had not confronted Dennis or Eunice, the two horny deviants thought that their secret sex pact was completely under wraps. But Mavis had caught the two of them just the other night fucking like there was no tomorrow. So she of course intended to bust them on it tonight, no one was going to fuck her son!

She went to the window and crawled out so that she was skittering headfirst down the wall of the hotel. The rooms were almost entirely empty, it was the hotels off season, and she had invited her two 'aunts' to catch up and hang out. It didn't help that they were all slightly more mature and most of their children had grown up and moved on, and that Mavis's father and even sooner then that her husband had passed away a few decades back.

Mavis was starting to get lonely, so when she asked the two to come over she had expected it to be a bit more fun, with girl bonding and nail painting and similiar activities. She had not expected to see her son bringing Eunice to pound town like they were a couple of newlyweds. Eunice was old enough to be Mavis's mother for heaven's sack!

Sure she had hips like a teenager, and a nice big bust that was squishy and firm all at once, and from their dirty talk it sounded like she had one hell of a cunt...and her long luxurious hair that added just an air of mature alaure... MAvis shook her head, plus Eunice was married! Sure her husband Frankenstein might have not fucked her for a while (Something that she regularly shouted about) but that didn't mean that she could just go around and sleep with other peoples kids!

Sure Dennis was full grown now...and was incredibly strong and handsome and powerful and radiated sexuality...Mavis shook her head again before transforming into a bat so that no one would see her as she began to flap around Eunice's bedroom window, she paused in confusion and landed on the windowsill looking into the room.

Eunice was snoring loudly in her bed, the blankets covered her curves and hugged her impressive hips and ass and champange glass like tits. She snored loudly and rolled over. Mavis rubbed her chin in confusion. Where could Dennis be? She expected them to still be going at it. MAybe she had just jumped to conclusions and there was not some sort of strange sex ring going on in her hotel? Maybe it had been a one time mistake that they both regretted and would not do anymore?

She jumped from the windowsill and started to swoop through the night air. She sniffed and paused beside another room that was bathed with a golden light. She heard the wet slap of damp skin on damp skin and heard a howl and growl starting from inside of the room. She ventured to the windowsill and gazed into Wanda the Werewolf's room.

She gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Dennis was fucking Wanda, her ass up in the doggy position and he was holding and controlling those MILF hips without a care in the world. They had a mirror facing the bed so that they could gaze into it at the absuredly lewd faces that Wanda was making, her tongue rolling out of her dog like snout and drool was going everyhwere.

It was a little weird to see her face but not Dennis. Since he was a vampire he had no reflection, which meant that Mavis could view Wanda completely exposed, her large breasts heaved beneath her, she had had so many children over the years that they were now permantently filled to the brim with delicious life giving werewolf milk. And he was fucking her so hard that she was actually lactating like crazy, with every push in with his dick he pushed out a healthy amount from her breasts. He brought his hand around and spanked he furry flank hard. She yowled and continued to bite and snap at the air, reduced to little more then just an animal, neither of them were making any noises or even talking, they were too obsessed with getting their rocks off.

Her tight furry ass rubbed against his trim stomach and waist, he was in perfect health, as oppossed to her husband who after taking care of litter after litter was more or less a sleep deprived mess that could hardly move let along fuck her like they were a couple of teenagers again exploiting every last inch of each others bodies. Thats what she loved the most about Dennis and his magical cure all cock, that he made her feel young and sexy again. Sure she was pretty young in werewolf years but sometimes she forgot about that with taking care of her kids all the time.

Wanda howled as another mind shattering orgasm slide through her. He repositioned himself so that her overflowing cunt juices gave him more lubrication and he could grip and massage her tight clenching hairy butt easier. She gasped with the rude and beast like fucking that he was giving her. He leaned down and bit her neck before looking into the mirror and grinning like a feral animal at the look on the mothers face, her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and she was panting like crazy, she sniffed and smiled the room smelt like sex, like her dripping wet cunt and his strong as steel cock. Her walls clenched down on his cock, trying to keep it inside of her, she needed him inside of her forever!

She wondered if he ever got around to fucking her daughter, she knew that the two of them had dated in the past but that was so long ago and they broke up a long time ago. She hoped that her daughter did not know about this, Wanda had enough trouble with sharing Dennis with her best friend Eunice, she had no idea how she would be able to do it with another person, she would probably go nuts with desire!

But then again if anyone had the stamina to please three women with nonstop mind blowing sex and orgasms that made her grab the blankets and rip them to shreds with her teeth and nails...it was probably the big dicked Dennis.

Dennis groaned and licked his lips as he dived himself even deeper into her clenching cunt. He was utterly amazed that she was this tight, she should have been as loose as anything, after all she did have a ton of kids, enough to start her own football team. But here she was as tight as if she was a virgin, she was clamping down heavily on his cock shaft, her walls nice and wet and slippery, she felt so warm. And he was so big that it seemed as if he was stretching her walls wonderfully.

She had not been fucked this well for a very long time and she was apprecaiting every last instant of this. Wanda grabbed a pillow and shoved it into her mouth while drooling heavily and shook her head vigirously like a dog with a bone. She tore it to pieces and feathers flew through out the room before landing on her sweat covered furry body. The down also slapped against his own tight muscular body and got tangled in his mop of red hair. He groaned as the feathers tickled his body.

He ran his hands up her side and spanked her large furry flank. She had given birth to her last litter of puppies a long time ago and now he was intending to deposit a big enough wad of his very fast very strong and very potent swimmers directly into her fertile as hell womb. She might just give birth to a few dozen werewolf pups with bright red fur and vampire fangs. But that would have to be worried about at a later date.

Dennis gripped her large lactating breasts and twisted the nipples, squeezing more of her juice out onto the sheets, they would probably have to be burned because of all of the sweat, milk, fur, feathers and of course the cum dribbling out between their legs and splattering their thighs.

"So good. you are so gooooooooddddddd!" Wanda shouted before howling loudly and then gasping as he bit into her neck like a wild animal, his hips pulled in and out of her even faster then before, totally forgetting about her own pleasure and instead only interested in getting his own rocks off. Of course this somehow made her all the wetter and even more excited, she loved bringing out the beast in men, especially young men with massive cocks that could totally dominate her and take over the entire world with their massive cocks and big heavy sweaty musty smelling balls.

The two were reduced to growling as her claws gradually reduced the mattress to little more then rubble beneath the vampiric boys pounding. He was not making a noise and instead focused on making the largest orgasm that ever rocked the mother of a few hundred werewolf puppies beneath him.

Mavis watched with a bright red face and grasped her tit without thinking about it, she had no idea why her body was reacting this way as she watched her son take another conquest in her hotel. Fucking Wanda like she was a complete whore, then again maybe Wanda was just in heat? And she just needed a good strong dick to get her out of it? To snap her out of the fugue state that she found herself in?

That was the only explanation that Mavis could think of but it sounded pretty dumb even to her, she knew why they were actually fucking her son. She could see the bulge in his pants every single day, the way that when he moved to fast it would skirt up his leg, how even when he was a baby it had resembled a baby elephants trunk, now that he was mature it must be much closer to an actual elephants trunk. Long and powerful and able to flew into any position. He was tall, and strong, and handsome and hung like a god damn monster.

Mavis gripped her tit and imaginaged that it was not her hand but her sons, her sons powerful hand, her sons strong big hand gripping her tit and pulling the nipple and twisting the fat and muscle so that it would fit his hands all the better. SHe gasped her face contorting to match Wanda's long snout and open mouth, her eyes rolling up into their sockets and drool starting to fall from her plump kissable lips.

Wanda was reduced to howling loudly as she orgasmed again, Mavis was crouching on the window sill and looking at her in the mirror as Dennis continued to slam himself into the tight orgasming monster milf beneath him, her soft fur tickling his palms and her large flanks filling his palms nicely. He groaned and began to slam himself in even faster and harder, his balls slapping painfully against her large snatch. Wanda howled as her arms and legs collapsed under her and Dennis rested his weight on her back, collapsing on top of her with a goofy smile as he continued to slam inside of her his cock still hard and strong and pumping gallon after gallon of fertile life giving cum into her unprotected pussy.

Dennis pulled out, an enormous puddle began to form beneath the fucked stupid womans cunt as he stood and wiped himself off on her ass cheeks.

"Thanks for that aunt Wanda. You were really tight and hot!" He said patting her head apprecativiely as he walked out, she was gasping and panting like a dog in heat. The bitch was well fucked and well seeded by the young stud who walked back to his own room. Mavis sat on the windowsill biting her thumb with soaked panties hanging by her ankles. She was schemeing. She had made up her mind on how to proceed.

 **Review. Sorry if this was a little long, next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review, final chapter, next story up soon.**

"Holy shit honey!" Eunice shouted excitedly as she looked Mavis up and down in her red two piece bikini. "Just look at you!"

Mavis grinned cheekily before doing a little twirl for her aunts and pausing with her hip out and a fist on it, she grinned sauciliy at the two women and blew them a kiss, her large plump lips looked red and inviting as if you could bite into them. In fact her entire outfit screamed 'juicy' and 'inviting' her large breasts were clasped tightly and the bottoms were little more then just string that hugged her curves so tightly that you could find yourself growing hypnotized by them.

"Thank you aunty. I hope to break this baby out on the pool deck!" She did not tell the other two older women that she also wanted to attract a certain mates eye. That might have just been going too far. And the fact that she was not so stupid that she did not notice that the two women had the glow of a post orgasmic fuck fest of two horny women who had just been fucked so hard and long that they had a heavy glow growing out of them. And MAvis wanted in on that massive cocked action, she wanted to glow again! And she intended for Dennis to be the cock that she would abuse all day and night long. She had seen the way that he fucked the other women.

And momma wanted a piece of that action.

The three scantiliy clad mothers went out onto the pool deck and lay down, it was the dead of night, perfect for them to sip alcohaolic beverages and talk and gossip like a bunch of young kids. They were all wearing pretty revealing swimsuits but Mavis's was by far the best, she also liked to think that her curves were super impressive, not as bottom heavy as Wanda and not as top heavy as Eunice, she had the perfect curvy hourglass like figure. Now all she had to do was wait for her son to see it.

Their conversation stopped as Dennis walked out onto the pool deck wearing his own swimsuit, it was a bright green and he looked almost exactly like his father except for the curly strawberry colored hair. Mavis licked her lips as she saw the curve of his cock hugging against his thigh, it looked absolutely delicious, and she wanted a taste of it.

"I think that I need a certain someone to take a swim with me." She said excitedly as she sprung up and was around her son in an instant, rubbing her large ample tits against his chest, gripping his hands excitedly in her own and tugging playfully. He gulped but very quickly followed after her. They were in the pool and the vampire mother and child splashed around, Mavis made sure that she constantly found reasons to bump and grind against her son, causing their wet and slippery skin to rub against each other, causing his hands to travel over her body and to accidentally cup his cock and balls as the two played in the warm pool.

Finally they were just about to walk out of the pool when Mavis slipped and brought her hands up, she was in complete control of the situation and could have easily saved herself, but she also didn't want to. And she knew that a certain young man would be right there. Dennis caught her and held her in his arms, his hands cupping her large ass cheeks and her tits resting against him, a nipple slipping out and rubbing against him. She looked up at the powerful man holding her in his arms and bit her lip in what she hoped looked sensual.

"Why thank you Dennis." She said happily and leaned forward to plant a thank you kiss on his lips. He froze and felt his cock stir and stiffen, he attempted to tell himself no, to tell himself that this was his mother for crying out loud! She birthed him, she raised him, and now he was holding her impressive curvy youthful ass cheeks as she squirmed in his grasp exciting him all the more and slipping a little hint of tongue deep into his throat. all he could do was respond with an even deeper kiss which caused his mother to gasp and arch herself in his grip.

Dennis shook his head, seemingly snapping out of his lust induced state. He dropped his mother and rapidly sprinted out of the pool and into the hotel as Mavis floated there pouting. She had been so close! But the chase was not over yet, she could smell his desire, she could smell his need. It was powerful and fruity. And she wanted it so badly, her insides ached with the lack of dick being shoved into her guts!

Dennis was hiding in his bedroom, his swimsuit on the floor and his hand around his cock, well hands, it was a pretty big cock and he needed two in order to work it properly. He groaned as he felt his mothers ass cheeks against his palms, he gasped as he remembered how squirmy and delicious her tongue had tasted. He bent in half as he recalled how great her nipple had felt against his chest. He wanted more, he wanted so much more from her! He wanted to ravish her like there was no tomorrow!

He wanted to screw his mom!

"Hello Dennis." A voice came from the doorway. He sat upright and gasped as he saw his now naked mother standing before him, her curves out on display and still wet from being in the pool. She strutted forward, her hips moving like a cat and her tits bouncing before her with just the little bit of movement that she had in her chest. Her boobs were so upright and perky and inviting, he wanted to just latch onto them like there was no tomorrow!

He gazed at her in shocked amazement, and when she reached him she put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh. No talking, I saw what you did to aunt Eunice and Aunt Wanda. You know that the two of them are happily married right?" He nodded his head in dissapointment, his eyes traveling all over her sexy body and gazing in rapt attention at her cunt, it was trimmed so nicely. He wanted to lick it and taste her. She brought his chin up and looked deep into his eyes.

"But I'm not." He opened his mouth to say something only to have her tongue invade it. He gasped and then gripped her hips and brought her forward, her pussy lips were dripping wet with desire, her body ground against him and his cock grew even larger if that was possible, he was firm all the way to the tip and wanted to dive so deep into her that he would not be able to get out.

He groaned as she slipped over his dick and he only got a taste of the promised pussy, his cock found itself nestled between the mountains of her ass cheeks. The two commenced to hot dogging and he groaned with every squeeze of her butt cheeks keeping him nice and firm and ready for penetration. She gasped as their tongues, those eager happy muscles, commenced to show how ready they were for each other, how much desire they had for each other. How wonderful they tasted.

Dennis brought his hands around and cupped her ass cheeks he then commenced to pinching them to feel how little give there was, it was like rubber, a couple of strong pieces of rubber. He groaned as she began to hum and almost vibrate against him. He gasped as she lifted herself up and floated so that he had a clear look at her well maintained pussy lips and cunt hairs. He then also floated and the two were flying in the air, she began to suck his cock, her fangs giving it a little adorable bite now and then to make the sex all the more exciting. He put one finger into her, and once she began groaning in pleasure he shocked her by adding a second and then a third. His tongue darted in and out to bring about even more little moans of pleasure and desire from her.

He could not believe how good she tasted, like pineapples. She groaned around his cock, it was just so big and strong! She oculd feel it destroy her throat with every firm slap of his hips and bob of her head.

Soon the two could not stand it any longer, they had to have each other, they had to fuck or otherwise they would go insane! Soon his cock was hovering just an inch away from her pussy, then less then an inch and soon he was buried inside of her, the two groaned as his fingers curled and buried themselves into her round bouncy ass cheeks. He groaned and began to trhust upwards into her, wetly slapping against her, their laps turning damp from their desires.

He could not hold it in and within seconds was cream pieing her wet dripping snatch. She groaned Mavis loved the feeling of being cream pied, and then it got all the better once he continued, still as hard as ever with the youthful vigor that she had missed so much of over the years. He groaned and gasped as he continued to slam himself into her messy cunt, the froth that was forming between them was becoming sticky and gross and disgusting and the two loved it.

Her breasts heaved and he buried himself into her tits licking and slurping as her face contorted into different forms of pleasure and desire as his dick totally ruined her, totally forced her to admit that this was the only cock for her. She loved it, she loved him, and nothing was going to change that.

Dennis gasped as he orgasmed again and again, multiple little orgasms that matched her own multiple little orgasms until the two were writhing in pleasure with their hips joined and they lay as family members never should. But they were and they were convinced that there was now no other way. Mavis was riding him like a cowgirl on a horse never stopping her hair whipping everywhere and Dennis growling and howling as he filled her to the brim once again.

They lay on the bed panting as steam rose from all around them from the wild heat of their lovemaking.

"That was icnredible baby. Oh my wonderful little love machine." She said lovingly as she rubbed his chin and chest her own ample breasts heaving in joy and pleasure. He was so incredibly good that she could not imagine a time before that dick, her past was entirely wiped away. The mama bear had found her brand new lover.

"I have just found my brand new lover. And just so that the others don't get jealous I am more then willing to share you, but I come first and foremost do you understand me? I will let you fuck your aunties, but I get that cock all to myself."  
"We can live with that." A voice said from the doorway, the two exhausted lovers blushed and looked up at the doorway where Eunice and Wanda were standing and smiling widely.

"And don't worry your little secret is safe with us, we're just glad that you finally found each other." Wanda said with a smile and a little wave.

"Took you two long enough. But congrats." Eunice said clapping. Dennis and MAvis blushed like a couple of kids but never once broke from their cuddle. They were happy that the two approved. And Mavis gasped as she felt her stallions cock begin to stir again, the youth and their endurance. She absolutely loved it!

"Ready for a few hundred more rounds big boy?" Mavis teased him as her son responded by pulling the blankets over them and commenced to screwing her brains out.

 **Review next thing up soon.**


End file.
